<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Devil by Rameva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865771">Meeting the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rameva/pseuds/Rameva'>Rameva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rameva/pseuds/Rameva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei finds an injured vigilante in her backyard and stitches him up. As they get to know each other better, Matt is struggling to keep his identity a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, so this is the very first piece of fanfiction I've written in my entire life, so please be kind. Also - English isn't my first language nor my second, so be even kinder.</p>
<p>I'm hoping to develop this story over several chapters. Stay tuned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mei stepped out of the building, she stood still for a moment and looked up at the starry sky.</p>
<p>A sky without any clouds was a rather rare occurrence in Hell’s Kitchen and on top of that, it was a surprisingly quiet night. She savoured the feeling for a moment as there weren’t many of these, neither here in her new home nor in her own country. She could hear an animal shuffling through the trash but she couldn’t pin down if it was a cat or a large rat. A wailing alarm sounded in the distance. She made a slightly pained grimace at the sound, then took a few steps and dumped her large garbage bag. To her surprise the content of the dumpster gave off a small groan. She frowned and then peeked over the edge of the dumpster only to find a black-clad figure sprawled on a heap of garbage bags.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?“, she exclaimed. Her voice sounded like a squeak.</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>“Can you hear me?“, she asked with an alarmed voice.</p>
<p>Exasperated she grabbed his arm and shook it. He gave off another small groan. Only then she spotted that his head was oozing blood from a hole in his black mask right at his temple.</p>
<p>“Shit, shit!“, she cursed under her breath.</p>
<p>Mei wasn’t exactly trained for this kind of situation but she also couldn’t leave a bleeding man to his own devices. She didn’t question her decision for even a second but immediately proceeded to retrieve the man from the dumpster. Luckily she was strong and tall – a rarity among her people that always gave rise for endless bickering and mean words from her own kin - nevertheless she struggled to heave him out of the container. Later she couldn’t comprehend exactly how she had completed the feat of dragging him all the way up to the third floor. And how was it possible that none of her nosy neighbours had stuck out a nose out of their door?</p>
<p>Once she had arranged him in a lying position on her couch, she collapsed exhausted on the nearby armchair for a moment. All the way upstairs the man hadn’t omitted any more sounds or reacted in any way to her rough handling which she didn’t exactly count as a good sign. Mei looked at her hands and realised that they were covered in slick, dark blood. Startled she jumped to her feet and approached the man. In the dim light of the couch lamp she couldn’t make out the whole extent of his injuries but she detected a few cuts on his torso, nonetheless it was his head wound that worried her the most. She reached over to pull off his mask but stopped mid-air - a strange tingling in her stomach had caused her to stop. She briefly remarked the whole point of wearing a mask in her mind but then she decided that there were more urgent matters than the conservation of his secret identity.</p>
<p>It felt oddly invasive when she bared his face with careful movements and she gave out a shocked huff. His dark hair was a tousled mess – sticky with sweat and blood. The right side of his face was covered in rivulets of blood from a gash on his temple and a bruise started to form on his upper lip. She stared at his face for ten seconds, then she sprung back to life. She reached for her phone and started dialling 911 as she had decided that this was too serious a wound for her to be able to care for him and she didn’t want to risk anything in the face of a possible brain injury.</p>
<p>A woman picked up on the other end of the line and Mei blurted out: “I have found-” Her phone was torn out of her hand and smashed to the ground with brutal force. It took her a moment to realise that the man in black was the source of this disruption. “No hospital, no police”, he snapped. He sat upright, his eyes glaring wildly. Mei was too stunned to respond and just stared back at him. Then after a few seconds she said: “I guess I won’t be calling anyone anytime soon”, gesturing with her head towards the smashed phone. The man lowered his eyes but didn’t offer any excuse. Instead he lowered his upper body back down to the couch and lifted his hands to touch his face.</p>
<p>His eyes were closed now and his words were slightly blurred when he asked faintly: “So you know my face?” He just looked plain exhausted.</p>
<p>Mei nodded. “Yeah, it was necessary for me to pull off your mask to check out the extent of your wounds.”</p>
<p>“And to what conclusion have you come?”, he said bitterly.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t have any medical training and the lighting is really bad in this room.” The corners of his mouth lifted slightly at that. “But if I had to guess, I’d say you have a light concussion, judging by the way you speak, as well as several cuts and gashes in your face and on your body.”</p>
<p>“Add a few bruised ribs to that”, he mumbled more to himself.</p>
<p>“Are you the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen?”, she blurted out. The man seemed taken aback for a moment but then he nodded.</p>
<p>Mei considered this for a moment and smiled lightly. “You know, once you saved a friend of mine from getting raped.” She paused and noticed his grimace – a half-smile with closed eyes. “She still hasn’t recovered completely, sometimes her eyes get blank and she wouldn’t answer when I talk to her. She still can’t relax in the presence of men. But she’s getting better.” She paused again and saw the frown around his mouth. “What I really want to say is: thank you! And you can stay as long as you need to recover from your wounds.” “Thank you. I think I’ll just need to rest”, he said with a ghostly voice.</p>
<p>Mei realised that she hadn’t done anything yet to relieve his pain and started sprinting towards her kitchen where she stored her not very ample medicine supplies. Rummaging through her cabinet, she looked over her shoulder and saw his limp body, crumpled together. Then she remembered something her mother used to do when she suffered from dizzy spells. She poured sugar, salt and water into a cup and stirred.</p>
<p>She walked back over and held out the cup. “You should drink this. It’s water with sugar and salt.”</p>
<p>He did not react for a few seconds but then he slowly reached out for the cup without opening his eyes. His hand did not hit the cup straight away, so she pushed it into his hand. She wondered why he wouldn’t open his eyes and how he knew where the cup was more or less. She figured that his vision was spinning and therefore, he wouldn’t open his eyes. He brought the drink to his lips, altogether moving painfully slow which caused her to worry.   </p>
<p>“What else can I do for you?” she asked, feeling giddy.</p>
<p>He didn’t indicate that he had heard her in any way. Instead he dropped the cup to his chest and his head rolled over to the side.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” she whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>